Trick or Treat?
by Kaliya22
Summary: Just a little Halloween smut!


_Disclaimer- They're not mine!_

_Author's Note- Just a quick little Halloween story. This was written quickly, so please forgive any errors._

"Gibbs!" Abby grinned at him, opening the door wide. "Come in, come in!" Abby practically bounced around him as he walked into her house. He glanced around, taking in the Halloween decorations she had put up everywhere. Abby shut the door behind him and grabbed his arm, tugging him further into the house.

"Let's go, I still have to get ready too. This is going to be so much fun Gibbs!" Gibbs rolled his eyes and let her lead him to a spare bedroom she had set up for this purpose.

"Ok, first thing, here's your costume," Abby said, grabbing a suit bag from where it was hanging on the closet door. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Costume?" he questioned.

"Gibbs!" she exclaimed. "Look, I promised to keep it simple. You're going to be the basic Halloween vampire. Its black slacks and a red shirt, now go put them on!"

Gibbs chuckled as Abby pushed him towards the bathroom to change.

He quickly changed into the black slacks and dark red shirt. Both were fitted so perfectly he wondered how Abby had managed it. The slacks were of a very slightly shiny material, and the shirt was satin. He eyed himself in the mirror, wondering if Kate would like the look. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts and went back to Abby.

"Ohh, Gibbs, sexy!" She passed him some black socks and shiny black shoes. "Put these on now." Once he was done she directed him into a chair in front of a mirror propped on the dresser. "Makeup time!" she chimed, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You promised," she said, reminding him that he'd agreed to whatever she wanted. He sighed and settled back into the chair.

She started with a small amount of hair gel, slicking his hair back. Abby then quickly applied makeup to his face that was simple, as she'd promised, but did give him a paler, more vampire like complexion. She used a black liner around his eyes, which earned her a glare from him. She finished with a red pencil on his lips, making them redder without a lipstick look to them. She stepped back and they both regarded him in the mirror.

"Perfect!" said Abby. Gibbs had to admit that it did look good. "Ok, now for the last touches," Abby said, reaching for a box on the dresser. She opened it and presented it to him.

He glanced at the objects inside. "Teeth?"

"Just, you know, for the classic vampire fangs."

"How do they stay on?" He picked up one of the fangs, noticing that it was hollow, as if to just slide onto a tooth.

"Well, first off, I.. um.. sorta bribed your dentist, so they're custom fit for you."

"You what? Abby!"

She ignored him. "You just put some of this special adhesive inside and slip them on. They're guaranteed to stay put for about ten hours, and easy to take off!" She grinned at him. "Oh, but be careful, they are a little sharp. Not like cut your mouth up sharp, but don't bite your lip too hard." She laughed, and handed him a small tube of adhesive. He read the directions and, with a little help from Abby, managed to get the fake teeth in place. He looked up and grinned at her.

"Wow," she said. "Maybe you should try this outfit out for your next interrogation."

He glanced at himself in the mirror and blinked at how realistic everything did look.

Abby skipped over to the closet and brought out a black and red cape. "Your cape, sir!" Gibbs stood and she moved behind him, draping the cape over his shoulders. The outside was black satin, and the inside was a red that matched his shirt. It had a short, stiff collar. He swirled it around himself, spinning to face Abby.

"I want to suck your blood," he quipped in a low raspy growl. Abby gave a delighted laugh.

"Try that with Kate later," she said, and winked at him.

Before he could question that comment, she grabbed him and pushed him back out. "Ok, I need to get ready now. Be a dear and if anyone gets here early, let them in, please Gibbs? I won't be long, just have to change." He nodded and went back to the living room to wait.

Almost twenty minutes later, Abby returned. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress and blond wig. She twirled in front of him. "Well, how do I look?"

"You make a beautiful Marilyn Monroe, Abs!"

Over an hour later the party was in full swing. Gibbs spent most of the time talking to a mad scientist Ducky and construction worker Tony. And whenever they weren't around, he watched the door, waiting for the one person he really wanted to see.

It was one of those moments when Abby passed by. She laughed and patted his cheek. "Don't worry Gibbs, she'll be here soon." He gave her a warning glance. She leaned close to his ear. "And just wait till you see her costume," she whispered. She winked at him and sauntered off, leaving Gibbs more impatient than before.

He didn't have to wait long. Tony had reappeared and they were chatting about their last case when they heard catcalls from the door. They both turned to watch as Kate walked into the room.

Gibbs was thankful for the cape he could pull around himself to hide the instant hard-on he got at the sight of Kate's costume.

She was dressed in white and black, in what he could only think must be the porn version of a mobster outfit. She wore a tiny white pleated skirt that was just short of mid-thigh. Bare skin showed between the hem of the skirt and the top of black fishnets, hooked to a garter by black straps with bows on them. She had white stilettos on her feet. Above waist she wore a fitted white suit jacket that was open in the front to reveal a tiny black vest underneath. She had nothing under the vest, which left a triangular patch of bare skin on her stomach, and perfect cleavage. To top it off, she had a black mobster hat on. Her normally straight hair was curled and loose under the hat. She wore smoky grey eye shadow and dark red lipstick.

"Damn," Tony said next to him.

Gibbs couldn't agree more.

They watched Kate as she greeted various people as she made her way across the room. She finally got to them.

"Hey Gibbs, hey Tony! Whatcha think?" She spun in a circle, causing her pleated skirt to twirl and reveal the black panties she wore underneath.

"Uh, um, it's perfect Kate. Now, if you'll excuse me…. "Tony turned and disappeared quickly. Kate gave a short laugh and turned to Gibbs.

"So, Abs turned you into Dracula for the night I see," she said. He gave her a bow, flourishing the cloak behind him. She giggled as he stood upright again, letting the cloak hang loose, momentarily in control of his body again. She eyed him up and down. Her eyes lingered a half second at his groin, and he groaned silently to himself when she licked her lips. He fought back his desire, replaying crime scenes in his head.

Her eyes returned to his face. "Nice," she purred. "Did she get you some fangs too?"

He found his voice. "Yup," he replied, baring his teeth to show her.

"Sexy," she said. She reached out and trailed her fingers lightly down his chest. "If you get hungry later, let me know," she purred. She turned and went to join Abby across the room.

Gibbs stood there watching her, not quite believing that she'd flirt with him.

"I always knew Kate was a sex kitten deep down," Tony said, coming back to stand with Gibbs. Gibbs just raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, so I always hoped…" Tony amended. Gibbs laughed.

Gibbs spent the next few hours socializing, mostly with his team. He didn't get to speak with Kate again, but he always knew where she was at. He caught her looking at him a few times. Each time she'd smile and wink before turning back to her conversation.

Just before midnight, Gibbs decided he needed to get away from the crowd. He slipped out the back, past the few party goers braving the cool weather to smoke on the deck, and out to the picnic table. He sat on the top and leaned back, looking up at the stars.

He heard soft footsteps a few minutes later.

"Bit chilly for stargazing, isn't it?" asked Kate, as she sat next to him. She shivered as her bare skin touched the cold table.

"You should talk," he replied, noting the goose bumps on her skin. "Why are you out here in the cold Kate?"

He gasped when she spun around to straddle him on the table.

"It's Halloween Gibbs…. Do I get a trick, or a treat?"

Gibbs reached up, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her down, pressing his lips to hers. She only took a second to respond, returning his kiss. Her hand played with the buttons on his shirt as she slipped her tongue between his lips, tasting him. He groaned as desire flowed through him, leaving a warm blaze burning in its path. He sat upright, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pressing her down against him. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his erection pressing between her legs. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt and he pulled away.

"Kate…. Katie, not here," he breathed. He bent his head down, licking and kissing at her neck. He let his fangs glide over her skin, and she ground her hips against him in response.

"If you don't want it to be here then you better stop that Gibbs," she whispered. He chuckled, and pulled back.

"Your place or mine?" he asked.

"My place is closer," she replied, giving him a quick kiss. "You still have a key to my place?" she asked. They had all traded keys a long time ago, for emergency uses.

Gibbs nodded.

"Good," she said. "You leave first, and I'll follow about fifteen minutes later, that should throw Abby off our tracks for a little while."

Gibbs laughed. "Ok."

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs was pacing Kate's living room when he heard the doorknob turn. Kate was barely in the door when Gibbs shut it and pressed her against the wall. She moaned as his lips claimed hers. He pressed his tongue against her lips, forcing her to open to him. His tongue probed her mouth, fought hers for dominance. He slipped his hands inside of her costume jacket, his fingers finding the bare skin of her lower back. Her skin was cool from the chilly night, but warmed quickly under his fingertips. He slipped the jacket off of her, running his fingers lightly down her arms.

He pulled back from the kiss, giving her lower lip a gentle nip with the fangs. She looked up at him. Her eyes were dark with desire and her lips swollen from their kisses. She looked positively ravishing.

"Are you sure about this Kate?"

She blinked, and then her face lit up in a beautiful smile. "I have never been more sure about anything in my life, Gibbs."

He smiled and dropped his mouth back to hers. His fingers found the tiny buttons on the front of her vest and expertly undid them. Breaking the kiss, he pushed the vest off her, giving a soft murmur of appreciation when he found no bra underneath. He tossed the vest aside and cupped her breasts in his hands. She gasped as his rough thumbs brushed over her nipples. She reached up and quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling it free of his pants and sliding it off his arms. The red satin joined the growing pile of fabric on the floor.

Kate slid her hands over his chest and down across his stomach. She dipped one hand lower, brushing over his erection through the material straining over it. He thrust his hips towards her in response, but moved back when she started to undo his pants.

"Not yet," he whispered into her ear.

He kissed the soft skin behind her ear and nipped lightly with his teeth. Her arms went around him, fingernails flexing into his back. He groaned and pressed his fangs gently against her soft skin. Her nails pressed deeper in response.

Gibbs let his hands travel lower, cupping her ass and pulling her against him. His hard cock pressed into her belly and she squirmed against him. He found the zipper on her skirt and unzipped it, letting the white material fall to her feet. He unhooked the clips from her garter belt and stripped her of that and the black panties as well, leaving her pressed against the wall in just fishnet stockings and stilettos.

Gibbs ran his fingers along the tops of her stockings, stroking the soft skin of her thighs. He dipped his head down, kissing along her collarbone. He licked and sucked his way lower, until he took one nipple into his mouth. He carefully sucked, keeping his fangs out of the way. Before releasing her breast, he used his front teeth to bite down on her nipple, just hard enough to elicit a sharp gasp from Kate. Her fingers twined into his hair as kissed lower, going to his knees in front of her.

Kate closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall as Gibbs kissed and licked along her lower belly and thighs. He used his hands to push her legs open, baring her to him. He massaged her upper thighs with his hands, his thumbs pressing just into her groin, brushing along the sides of her pussy. She trembled under his touch, her fingers urging his face closer to her pussy.

Gibbs could see her juices glistening between her legs. He licked the juices off her inner thighs, enjoying the low moan that came from her in response. He shifted her legs a bit further apart and, without warning, buried his face between them. He licked her all over before sucking her clit into his mouth, teasing her with his tongue.

"Gibbs," she moaned, her hips rocking back and forth slightly.

He slid a hand between her legs, slipping one finger inside her. His cock twitched at how tight she was around his finger. He gently pushed another finger into her, flicking his tongue over her clit as he fucked her with his fingers.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned. She tugged on his hair, urging him upright. He gave her clit one last flick of the tongue and stood up, keeping his fingers inside of her. She pulled him to her for a kiss, licking her own juices off his lips. Her hands went to his pants, undoing them before he could stop her. He moaned as she wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him hard. He twisted the fingers inside of her, brushing his thumb over her swollen clit.

"Gibbs, please," she begged, massaging the head of his cock.

He pulled his fingers out of her. Shifting his body closer, he lifted her up. Her legs went around his waist automatically. She squirmed, rubbing herself against his cock, coating him with her wetness. He gasped and held onto her, pressing against her center as he kissed along her neck again. His lips reached her shoulder as he grabbed her with both hands, lifting her such that the tip of his cock was poised at her entrance.

"Please," she begged again in a heated whisper.

In one swift moment, he sunk his fangs into her shoulder at the exact moment as he thrust up into her, penetrating her in two very different ways. He shifted one hand between them, fingers finding her clit as he pulled out and thrust back in. She screamed as her body convulsed in a powerful orgasm. He kept his fingers and cock moving, drawing out every last bit of pleasure. His fangs were still in her shoulder and he could taste her coppery blood on his tongue.

He stilled his fingers and his hips as she went limp. He released her shoulder. She pulled him to her and licked her blood off his lips before kissing him deeply. He pulled almost fully out of her before slamming his cock back into her, causing a whimper of pleasure to escape her lips. She tightened her vaginal muscles and he groaned as her wet heat squeezed his cock. He pulled her carefully off of his cock and stood her back on her feet. He quickly kicked his shoes, pants and underwear off before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

Gibbs stopped at the foot of the bed, but Kate didn't stop with him. She kicked off her stilettos and crawled onto the bed, on her hands and knees. The visual was too tempting and Gibbs quickly followed, grabbing her hips as he moved in behind her and thrust into her. Unable to resist, he pumped his cock in and out of her for a few frantic strokes before burying himself deep inside her. He grabbed her breasts in his hands, using his grip to pull her up so that he could kiss the back of her neck and shoulders as he massaged her breasts.

After a moment he released her, letting her fall back to her hands and knees. He grabbed her hip with one hand, while the other trailed over her spine. He moaned softly as he began a steady rhythm of sliding in and out of her. Kate arched her back and gripped at the sheets as he sped up, fucking her harder. He wrapped an arm around her waist, fingers finding her swollen clit.

"Oh, Gibbs, harder, please," she begged.

He complied, fucking her harder as his fingers massaged her clit faster. He bent forward, sinking his fangs into her shoulder blade. That was all she needed to go over the edge. She moaned low and deep, her body pulsing around his cock as her orgasm took her. Her moan turned to a scream of pleasure as he thrust into her again and again. She writhed beneath him, barely able to support herself. It was all too much for Gibbs and one more thrust threw him over the edge as well. He pulled his teeth out her shoulder as he cried out, his cock pulsing as he came deep inside her. He held her tight, holding their position as their bodies calmed down.

Soon, he pulled out of her, collapsing onto the bed. He pulled her into his arms, turning her to face him and kissing her deeply. When he released her lips, she looked up at him with sated eyes.

"Please tell me this isn't a one night stand," she said sleepily.

Gibbs chuckled. "Nope."

"Good," she replied, "cause that was the best sex I've ever had."

He chuckled again, and she snuggled closer to him. "Yes it was Katie," he whispered, kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
